


《救赎》15

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》15

泄过一次的人清醒过来，终于听见了Can隐忍的哭泣声。双手撑着抬起头来，就被眼前的一幕震的心抽疼。

Can目光涣散着，眼尾一片殷红，额头和眼睛都淌着水，嘴唇破了好几处隐隐往外溢着血。往下看更是可怖，牙印、掐痕和吻痕遍布在白皙的肌肤上，异常刺目。

Tin怔了怔，说不出一句话来。反应过来才慌张的松了Can手上绑着的皮带，又想起自己强硬的进入想要退出来察看，却被一双软绵绵的手勾着脖颈往下压。

手被绑着久了又僵又疼，说是压，不如说是Tin配合着俯下身。Can拉着人一口就咬上了眼前的肩颈，用尽了全力连脑袋都在轻轻的颤。

Can是真的伤心极了，不是因为Tin对他做这样的事伤心，而是因为被这般粗暴与不讲理的对待而伤心。甚至动作间不带一点怜惜，丝毫没有情到浓时两情缱倦的样子。

Tin问他是不是只把他当daddy——当然不是。他喜欢Tin，很早就喜欢，连第一次梦遗的对象都是Tin。他还记得Tin第一次吻他的时候，心里那种慌张和胀满欣喜的感觉。早的时候他在外人面前不叫‘daddy’而是叫‘Tin’的确是因为他怕别人议论Tin，但之后却带着自己的私心。这样的称呼让他觉得自己和Tin的差距变短了，是他年少的小心思。

在Can的心里Tin几乎是完美的，他从不认为自己配得上Tin。所以即使发现了自己这样的感情，也小心翼翼的藏着自己的喜欢。借着‘daddy’这个称呼能软软的撒娇偶尔还能任任性，他已经很满足了。

从被带进Mettanan家以后，他的全世界都是Tin。除了Tin，他再没有别人了。

任由Can咬着，Tin抚摸他汗湿的头发，吻他的鬓角，覆在人耳边一遍一遍的轻声道歉“对不起…对不起…”

Tin觉得自己的心像是被人拿着锯子拉扯，疼痛几乎从那里漫到四肢百骸，但是他知道Can只会更疼。他有多爱Can，言语几乎无法形容。只是那一瞬间气血上涌，他是真的昏了头了，他不想的，但是他也不后悔。

最后没了力气，Can只是叼着那块肉抽抽噎噎的哭。Tin微微支起身，他就松了口。眼睛哭得又红又肿，Tin却说不出让人别哭的话，只能覆上去轻轻的吻，想堵住不停出水的泪腺。

Can像是在嘟囔着什么，Tin用指腹给人擦着眼泪，又一遍，听清了是“没有”

Tin不懂“没有什么？”

“没…没有…喜欢别人”

心瞬间酸软的一塌糊涂，眼睛也泛起雾气。两个多月来一直想听的话听到了，却再也听不下去。

“知道了，宝贝，知道了”

Tin抚着Can的侧脸吻下去，舌尖漫上铁锈的味道，动作又轻柔了几分。

Can没有拒绝，边和Tin亲吻，边小声的哭哼着。被这样温柔的对待，心里的委屈却比之前更甚，泪水怎么也止不住，越哭越厉害。

Tin心疼的不行，抱着人坐起来，想要去顺Can的脊背，埋在Can体内的性器却因此入得更深了。敏感点被碾过，才高潮过的肠肉不住的痉挛。Can下意识的夹紧了双腿，呻吟出声。

甜腻的呻吟，让Tin原本半硬的性器彻底硬了，汗水从额角流下来，Tin却不敢动作。

两唇分开，Tin对上了一双满含泪水却带着情欲的眼睛，心猛颤了一下。Tin只是这样静静的望着Can征求意见，Can若是不愿，他绝对不会再做什么。

等了片刻，Can眨了眨眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，抽噎着吻了上来。

Tin知道Can这是没有因此讨厌他，眉眼也弯起来，勾着唇温柔的回吻。

再也不敢像刚才那般粗暴，Tin拉过一边的枕头，搂着Can的背小心翼翼的把人放下去。Tin吻了吻Can的额头，他不知道Can的身下怎么样了，只能缓慢小心的抽插着。

怜惜的吻慢慢下移，吻上泛红的鼻尖，又吻上红肿的嘴唇，最后覆上Can身上几乎每一处他留下的痕迹，满心满眼都是愧疚。

温柔的性事很快就结束了，Tin又搂着人吻了一会儿才从Can的身体里退出来，抱着回了自己的房间。

从说了没有喜欢别人以后，Can就再没说过一句话，被Tin抱着在浴缸里清洗的时候更是闭着眼睛任人摆弄。直到耳边传来轰隆隆的响声，温暖的风吹在头上，才懒懒的睁开眼睛看了看，发现自己正被人抱坐在腿上吹头发。

注意到Can的视线，Tin关掉了电吹风也看着他“不吹干会生病的，累了就睡吧”

见Can又闭上眼睛埋进他怀里，Tin才重新启动电吹风。尽量放轻手上的动作，直到手里的头发变得蓬松又柔软，才把人放到床上。

解开浴袍换上睡衣，Tin走下楼去拿刚才发短信让Joy买的药。想起Can还没吃晚饭皱了皱眉，到厨房泡了杯热牛奶，才拿着这些回了房间。

Can已经睡着了，因为哭的久了还在轻微的抽噎着。

轻轻的把人从被窝里掏出来抱进怀里，Tin轻声的叫他“宝宝，喝点牛奶好不好？”

Can哼唧了一声，皱着眉头往他怀里拱了拱，没醒。

Tin看着Can像个小奶猫的样子，心软的像滩水。想是真的累了，再也不忍心吵他。

Can的两只手腕上都是红紫的勒痕，有些地方甚至被磨破了皮。皮带的边缘是一点也不锋利的，可以想象是被绑的有多紧，又是有多用力的挣扎。

Tin上药的动作小心又再小心，每一处伤痕都在告诉他自己当时有多粗暴。心里又闷又疼，脸上的表情冷的不能再冷，眼里却是柔和的。

轻轻将Can的腿分开，又掰开挺翘的臀肉去查看。密口有些闭合不上，周围的一圈肉又红又肿，但是还好没有出血。

才上完药，Can就难受得直蹬腿，药膏带来的清凉感有些刺痛，让他哼哼着醒过来，一双眼睛微微的睁开，在灯光下亮晶晶的。

Tin放下药关了灯也躺上床，拉过被子盖在两人身上。将Can搂进怀里，顺着人的背小声的哄“只是上药，没事了，睡吧”

过了一会Can像是又睡着了，Tin吻了吻Can红肿的眼睛，也不管人还听不听的到，自顾自的说“我不能没有你的......”


End file.
